Floor panels are known in very different types and designs. It is standard practice to manufacture floor panels in such a manner that when laid they form a floor covering in the case of which the upper tread side gives a closed impression if possible. However, there are also cases where it is desired that longitudinal and/or transverse sides of neighboring floor panels that abut on one another form a notch that is recessed relative to the upper tread surface. This may e.g. be of advantage when the floor panels are provided with a joining system on their longitudinal and/or transverse sides, the system requiring an angular twisting of neighboring floor panels during laying. In this instance it may be of advantage to provide more play for the twisting operation by way of a beveled edge. Moreover, it may be of advantage when e.g. in a floor covering in the style of a country house floorboard, the edges of neighboring floor panels that abut on one another are highlighted by notches.
These notches have so far been produced by cutting or grinding off the corresponding edges on the floor panel, as is usually done wherever edges are to be beveled. However, due to such a removal of the material on the edge to be beveled, the beveled edge looks different from the remaining top surface of the floor panel. For instance, when the floor panel having a core of a suitable constructional plate is made from a wood material, particularly an MDF or HDF, and from a wear-resistant decorative top surface layer, the top surface layer and most of the time also the core are partly cut during beveling of the edge, resulting in an ugly appearance differing from the rest of the floor panel. Moreover, the cut away side has a weaker product performance, e. g. is not protected anymore against moisture and dirt penetration, and has a poor wear resistance.
To avoid such a situation, it has already been suggested in WO 01/96688 that a separate decorative layer should be applied to the beveled edge. The application of such a separate layer, however, is very complicated because the means used therefor must be adjusted very accurately. Nevertheless, the transition between the tread side and the beveled edge remains visible all the time.